CreedScramble
by AmIhorrorShowYet
Summary: What do you get when you put three Assassin brothers on a camel, a horse, or a boat? A road trip, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

1

The Camel pulled on through the desert at a lurching pace. Connor didn't know how long they had been there; he had stopped counting the days. At the front of the camel, Altair scanned the horizon, alert despite the heat.

"Hey, how much longer do we have to go?" Ezio whined from the top of the camel's hump, fanning himself with a handkerchief.

"The more you ask, the longer the trip gets, _brother_." Altair hissed.

"Let's play another game" Connor interjected from the rump of the camel, hoping to diffuse another week long spat.

"Oh pray not another round of _I Spy_. All we've got is sand and sweaty men. It's depressing." Ezio whined.

"What do you propose we play, then?" Altair sighed, turning around.

"Twenty questions?" Connor's timid voice was barely heard.

"Alright." Ezio hissed, staring Altair down. "Here's your first hint. It's a virgin."

"Mary?" Connor asked.

"Not quite little brother. It's male." Ezio crossed his arms.

"Is it a eunuch?"

"No, because there's still hope for him. At this very moment he is crossing a desert, guided by that hope." Ezio smirked. Altair reddened and he ground his teeth.

"Heh, maybe we'll run into him!" Connor mused, looking up at the clouds.

"That is not the only purpose for this journey. In fact, I could care less. What I am concerned with is the _large collection _of Templars that is neatly gathered in Venice." Altair drew himself up before continuing on "Unlike some people, the beast with two backs is not the only thing that occupies my mind!"

"At least I have the courage to confess. Pansy." Ezio muttered.

"Excuse me brother? Do you want me to turn this camel around?" Altair's tone was soft, but as strong as steel.

And with that, no one said a word until they reached Turkey.

* * *

Desmond jumped out of the animus at about twenty miles per hour.

"The hell?" his communication device fizzled and fell to the ground. There had been a rare break in his life as an assassin, so he and Shawn had decided to explore and old Abstergo warehouse. In it, he had found an old animus. Being a curious man, he hopped in.

He regretted it now. He cast a sideways glance at the broken Bluetooth device on the ground. There was only one thing to do: Leave.

So, he set about doing just that. He walked up to the large garage door he had come in through, only to find that the buttons no longer worked. He tried the heavy metal doors at all four corners of the warehouse, but they were all locked. There was an upper story leading to some windows, but the stairs were demolished. In fact, the whole area was in shambles. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The animus, however, remained untouched. It sat there in pristine condition, inviting him to come back.

Desmond had to suppress the shivers that ran down his spine. But quickly his mind turned from the physical animus to what it had shown him.

_What did I see?_ He thought. He was in a desert, there had been some bickering between three of his ancestors, but something was troubling him - besides how that was even possible. He hadn't been in control of anyone. He was merely a witness. He pinched his furrowed brow in thought.

All of a sudden - as though controlled by someone else, he felt that he should look up or he would miss something important. He looked up, and in the animus he saw a girl.

She was pale, and her hair spilled out of the animus. She wore a silver jump suit, with tubes coming out of her, keeping her alive. There were also other machines hooked up to her, showing the activity of her brain. Ghostly men in lab coats paced around, and Desmond winced as one walked right through him.

As he approached the scene, she seemed to see him somehow.

_Help me. _

"I don't understand…" Desmond took a few more cautious steps towards the girl, but in an instant she looked away.

_Someone. _

_ Anyone. _

_ It's killing me._

_It's killing me._ The words echoed in Desmond's head until they rung painfully in his ears and he was forced into a kneeling position.

Then it stopped, and the scene was gone.

Desmond stood and looked down at the animus. His Bluetooth crackled to life.

"Desmond! Desmond are you there!?"

Desmond picked it up. "I'm fine." He said, swallowing.

"What happened? You blacked out on the radar for five minutes!"

Desmond explained in a shaking voice what had happened.

"Oh my. Well, some of the first animus experiments were lethal – the bleed between the test subject's memory and the animus were such that the person would actually manifest into the machine." Shawn cleared his voice. "You're not thinking of going in _again _are you?"

"She needed help." Desmond crossed his arms.

"Yes, past tense. Needed help. Oh Desmond what are you-? Oh no. Stop. I forbid you to sit in the chair. Desmond!"

It was too late.

* * *

_Notes_

_Hello! I'm new to this site. I'm having a bit of trouble with indenting, so if anyone knows about that please tell me. Also of course any constructive criticism would be welcome, as I am studying creative writing in collage. _

_Thanks, and I hope you enjoy CreedScramble. _


	2. Chapter 2

2

"MALIK!" Altair's voice echoed out over the ocean. They had chartered a boat from Turkey to Italy with some merchants, and were now in the middle of their voyage. But even now, almost halfway into the western world, Malik was still giving him problems.

The sea voyage had started out calm. And then it turned dull for all three brothers. Ezio kept arguing with the ship's captain about the route they were sailing, Connor desperately tried several times to steer the ship, all three almost resulting in head on collisions with other merchant boats, and Altair had contented himself with carving the Assassin symbol into the mast. Just when he thought he was going to go insane, a literature merchant approached him, bearing goods from the Middle East. Eager to test their accuracy, Altair bought a small book entitled _The Lusty Arab Stallion Gallops at Midnight. _

Eager to take his mind off the sea (he was never very fond of water) Altair opened the book and flipped to a random section. The story seemed familiar. And to make matters worse, it contained several extremely intimate points of interest about Alice, the person who had gotten him into this mess in the first place, and who had made a fool out of him in front of (or at least in ear-range of) innumerable Templars. His face reddened even further as he admitted to himself (taking a look at the paragraphs in question once more) that he'd do it again.

Then the thought occurred to him. The obvious fact that someone had to have written this, and for someone to write this, they would have had to be spying. This new message to his brain woke him up like ice water on a winter morning, and his embarrassment quickly turned to rage as he flipped to the front of the book.

_Written by Malik Al-Sayf._

It was at this moment that the oldest Assassin brother stood up, and yelling the author's name, went to hurl the book into the sea.

But the pornographic material never made it that far. Ezio and Connor had heard the commotion, and came up to the deck. Mistaking the motion of throwing something for the man throwing himself overboard, the two younger brothers panicked and threw themselves at their predecessor, knocking him flat.

They sat there a second, a pile of white robes on the deck, quite like a bit of bird poop on a brown leather shoe.

Then they leapt up.

"Why" Altair asked, dusting himself off; "Why do you two always have to be so dramatic?"

"We thought you were going overboard" Connor looked at the ground and attempted to kick a loose bit of rope.

"You know how you can't swim." Ezio explained, adjusting his collar. Then his eyes lit up as he snatched the book. "Brother, you didn't tell me you had a book!" He chortled.

To Altair's dismay and mounting dread, Ezio opened the book and began to scan it.

"Oh, Altair… I didn't know you liked _these_ kinds of books! That explains a… wait" Ezio smiled and looked up at Altair. Altair attempted to kick a passing rat. "This is about _you_ isn't it!? Well, this makes a lot of sense _now._ I mean I was _wrong_ about you, brother –"

Altair snatched the book back, too flustered to even speak.

"Let me see, too!" Connor piped up. However, his fellow Assassins were far too busy arguing to hear him.

"Does this mean you're a Templar sympathizer?" Ezio smiled "You took _great_ pains to hide that particular bit of information about her, didn't you?"

"I will not have you associating her with those dogs!" Altair snarled, swatting at the fancier Assassin, who nimbly jumped to the side.

In the commotion, Connor managed to swipe the book and take a look for himself.

"This is…" he sighed as he flipped through the romance novel "…beautiful." Grinning, he took the book and retreated below deck.

"I'll kill you." Altair growled as he climbed the mast after Ezio.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ezio yelled from the crow's nest.

"Um… Sirs?" The captain looked up timidly at his clients. "We've arrived."

They had been so busy squabbling that they had forgotten all about the voyage, and both brothers were feeling pretty foolish at this point. They both slid down the mast, muttering apologies to each other.

They stepped off the boat and into Naples, looking around at the peaceful city.

It would still be a mystery to Altair, what prompted Ezio to say what he did. It was either the peaceful atmosphere or the joy that comes with returning home, but Ezio placed his hand on Altair's shoulder.

"We're almost there. We'll find her, I promise." The Italian smiled at his friend.

Altair nodded, and they walked into the city.

Meanwhile on the boat, Connor was reading the book he had pilfered from his older brothers. However, he was starting to think it odd. What was supposed to be two weeks of travel at most was turning into two weeks and a day. He closed the book and put it in his sack for later.

Quickly Connor ran up to the main deck, and looked around. A lump formed in his stomach and traveled up to his throat as he put two and two together.

_They LEFT me here. _

Fighting back tears, he ran and jumped ship, swimming for the dock. You did _not_ ditch Connor K. this easily!

This was about the same time that Ezio and Altair realized they were missing someone. Cursing, they ran for the dock. Ezio jumped in first, but Altair hesitated, hissing a little at the prospect of water. Then he looked up and saw the littlest brother struggling against the current, and hijacked a boat from a very confused fisherman, rowing out into the water.

After a deep breath Altair stuck his hand in the freezing water and pulled out his comrades. The fisherman gasped and held his fishing rod closer as the boat rocked and sagged under the weight of the three men.

"Um… sorry" Altair mumbled to the old fisherman as he rowed to the shore. They stepped onto the dock and unsure weather or not to tip the fisherman, each man in turn gave a slight nod before running into the city.

"I can't believe you did that." Connor huffed as they marched to the stables on the edge of town.

"Oh we would never leave you anywhere, little one!" Ezio laughed, pulling Connor into a headlock, but Connor pushed him off.

"I've had it! You two treat me like some sort of child." Connor crossed his arms as they pushed through the crowded streets.

"When you have proven yourself, you will reach a respectable rank. For now you are a novice." Altair grumbled as he pushed civilians to either side.

Connor ground his teeth as Ezio put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't listen to him. He was born with a hidden blade up his anus." Ezio smiled, tapping the side of his nose.

Slightly comforted, Connor pressed on behind Altair, and they kept on through the suffocating streets.

After about an hour, they started to get restless.

"Are you sure we're not lost, Altair?" Ezio whined.

"Yes."

"We could ask for directions you know…" Connor added. Then he looked at Ezio. "Aren't you supposed to be from this country? Where are we?"

Ezio went up in arms. "I haven't been here in a very long time! After that flash of light I was stuck in Damascus for a year or so. Not to mention the fact that all this time, the world has felt older than when I knew it…" he paused "In the future."

"We must be in the past somehow…" Connor mused.

"I will not stoop to asking directions from a civilian. Where is the closest Rafiq?" Altair asked, scanning the rooftops.

"We don't have those in Italy" Ezio shook his head. "I'll go ask for directions."

Ezio flitted off and struck up a conversation with some courtesans as Altair and Connor shuffled behind.

"Bene" Ezio oiled, stroking the girl's face. "Many thanks, maybe next time." He said, gliding away to Altair and Connor.

"It's this way" the charismatic Assassin led them through a maze of streets until the came upon the stables. "Mind you it was sad they didn't know me… we _must_ be in the past! All the ladies of the night know Ezio!" He said, laughing.

"You remind me of a dog that needs to be fixed." Altair brushed past Ezio to bargain with the horse trader.

Ezio turned to Connor, smiling. "That means 'thank you' and 'what was my life before we met?' in Altair." Connor rolled his eyes.

"To me it just sounded like 'you're a horny bastard' " The youngest brother sniffed.

"Yes well, it's a start. He used to not even acknowledge my beautiful presence." Ezio puffed.

"There's a problem." Altair was as short as always. "We can only afford one horse."

"God it's the camel all over again…" Ezio groaned.

"At least you didn't have to cling to the rump behind the equipment." Connor growled.

"Right. I'll go in front, Connor you can sit behind me, and Ezio, you can grab the rear since you seem to be so very good at that."

All three squeezed onto the horse. It was a tighter fit than the camel, and as they bounced off towards Venice, they were all once again gripped by the feeling that they would grow closer together over the next week of travel.

* * *

Desmond sat up gingerly. This animus seemed to sap his energy, and if someone had shown up with a cup of coffee, he wouldn't have turned it down. While he was trying to comprehend what it was he just saw, Shaun crackled to life on the other side of the Bluetooth device.

"Desmond?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh thank God. They took you for a while that time. Are you alright? What did you see? Any hints?" Shaun on the other hand was filled with energy.

"Please one question at a time." Desmond slurred, pulling himself off the animus and dropping himself on the floor, holding his head. "First off I feel like crap."

"Oh. Sorry." Desmond could practically hear the awkward head scratching.

"Second, I saw more of that merry farce that is my three ancestors on a road trip. I don't know why this girl wants me to see that so badly." Desmond sighed. "I did get a name though. Altair refers to her – or her ancestor – or whatever as Alice."

"That rings a bell." There was the clicking of a keyboard on Shaun's side. "Hmm. Well, mainstream search engines give me nothing. Alice is a popular name. She must be trying to hide herself. On our search engine however…" More clicking. "All I'm getting is a series of romance novels set in the crusading era called _The Lusty Stallion_ series."

"Oh no." Desmond sighed. "That was mentioned a lot in the animus. It's probably our best lead."

"Seriously? You're not pulling one over on me?"

"Seriously. I don't have enough energy for that kind of thing."

"Fine. Rebecca, can you be a dear and go fetch these- OW." Shaun was punched in the face.

Desmond snickered. "Did she punch you? Listen, Rebecca it's important to the case we're on. Please, just get the books."

"Alright, but you both owe me like five million burgers. Ten million if the clerk at the store decides to be a smartass." Rebecca's husky voice crackled in and out.

Desmond heard the door slam on the other line. "I feel responsible somehow."

"Well, you were the one who decided to _sit_ on it." Shaun scoffed. "But I do agree with you. There is something to be learned about Abstergo here. She knew something."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, is she alive?"

"Good point."

* * *

_Notes:_

_This chapter is a bit wordier and a bit longer, apologies. I usually try to keep my fan-fictions short and sweet, no more than three pages on a word document. I hope you liked it, nonetheless. _

_cheers,_

_Skye_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Well, Desmond." Shaun sighed "I've read the first two books –"

"And I've read the second two" Rebecca crackled in.

"And aside from being an extremely uncomfortable thing to read, I haven't noticed any clues to speak of. So, either you get a kick out of the thought of Rebecca and I reading here in this very … warm … room, or you didn't stay in the Animus long enough to figure it out." Shaun was seldom this angry.

"Are you really that uncomfortable reading romance novels in the same room with a girl?" Desmond smiled. He couldn't help it. He didn't know when he was going to get out of this warehouse. He looked around at the depressing char-black walls and thought _I'll take my pleasure where I can find it. _

"My dear boy, a _Romance_ novel implies that there is _Romance_ in it. In this there's The Crusades, there's our boy Altair, there's the ever illusive Alice, and the rest is … history." Shaun blathered through the Bluetooth.

"Oh my … that's" Rebecca breathed in the background.

"Did you find something?" Shaun asked.

"Oh! No… hah, no not a clue I just… excuse me." And with that, Rebecca left.

"Hmm. I still think she's crazy." Shaun mused.

The temperature in the warehouse dropped and Desmond stood up quickly. "Hold on Shaun. Alice is –" With a fizzle, his Bluetooth stopped working.

And then the ghostly scene re-appeared. All at once Desmond was filled with feelings of regret and a sadness so deep it felt almost like heartburn.

_I was never really wanted anywhere._

_ At home, I was a nuisance. At school I was a ghost. _

_ So I guess when that man told me that I had a special ancestor, I was relieved. _

_ I had a purpose in life, finally. _

_ At first I was only gone once a week. Then I was gone two weeks or more at a time. _

_ Then finally I was gone altogether. The years passed by, and I slowly lost my mind. _

_ The difference between this Alice and that Alice… I was down the rabbit hole, for good this time. _

The images flashed before Desmond's eyes, but when he blinked, he returned to the warehouse.

"Hello? Alice? I'm Desmond. I'm here to help!" He felt like he was trying to scream underwater, the air was so dense.

_Desmond. Ever since my ancestor met Altair, Desmond is all they've been able to talk about. _

_T__hey lied to me. My ancestor wasn't the important one. Altair was. She met him for a second, and now they know who they really need. I don't know what they'll do to me once they figure out I'm useless… I have to find a way to get my ancestor more involved. Desynchronization is a heavy price to pay, but I have to…._

Desmond tried to think through the heavy air. It was starting to make sense. Alice had changed the course of history – or at least the history recorded in this one Animus.

He opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with Alice.

_Through the looking-glass, Desmond. Maybe you'll be smart and follow the white rabbit I left for you._

* * *

"I want to go home." Connor sighed as he bounced along between Ezio and Altair.

"What, little brother?" Ezio asked from behind the saddle.

"Nothing…"

"Don't worry, once we find her, we'll ask if the two of you can go home." Altair said calmly, steering the horse over the plains.

"Really?" Connor craned his neck over Altair's shoulder, trying to get a look at his face.

"I always assumed you were part of an evil plot to keep us all here…" Ezio laughed, turning as much as he could to face the other two without falling off.

Altair didn't say anything. Sad thoughts swirled as he stopped the horse for the night. The sky slowly turned an inky black as Connor set up camp.

Altair waited until he went off to hunt animals before pulling Ezio to the side. Whatever happened, he could not let Connor be weighed down by the same thoughts.

"I've been meditating on the peculiar circumstances that have transpired over the last year." Altair sucked his teeth. "And I'm certain that Alice is in the center of the turmoil, weather she is aware of it or not. But I do know this; things must go back to the way they were."

"But you're not sure if you truly want that, are you?" Ezio smiled sadly. "After all, if it wasn't for these strange phenomena, I would never have met you, or Connor. I never would have eaten falafel, or have been called a novice."

"You disliked the falafel so strongly that you took a leap of faith off the top of the falafel stand and threw up in the streets. It took us two hours to become anonymous again."

Ezio smiled and sucked in his cheeks, looking to the heavens for help. "Fine. You practically invented concealment. It's no surprise that you do not even know your own emotions."

"These hills are pretty lean." Connor panted, throwing a few burrowing animals at the older Assassin's feet. "This is all we have."

"This will do fine!" Ezio smiled and winked. "I still have wine, after all."

"Is Connor even of age?" Altair sighed, tending the fire before hanging the skinned animals above it.

"I am _nineteen_." Connor sniffed, crossing his arms. "That's fine in America."

"Oh to be young." Ezio smiled, drinking some wine from a flask.

"What do you think you're talking about, fledgling?" Altair clipped Ezio softly on the back of the head.

Ezio shook it off and crept over to Connor to offer him some wine. Connor sipped it and immediately spewed it out.

The fire danced in the center of the three brothers, reflecting their mood. Altair looked around the circle and realized Ezio was right. He felt close to his two brothers as he watched them laugh and bicker. He wondered briefly if this is what family was supposed to feel like. He never wanted the trip to end, in a way. All three of them had lost their families in one way or another, and these moments of easy security were a long time coming.

Altair looked up into the sky and wondered if Alice would join them one day.

"Hey" Altair was jostled back to earth by an extremely wobbly Connor. "Hey Altair. You'll never guess what I have in my sack." He slurred, smiling.

"Fine. What?"

Connor reached into his sack and pulled out _The Lusty Arab Stallion Gallops at Midnight._ He held it aloft like a trophy. "You guys. You guys, I now know about that thing you wouldn't tell me about."

"Death?" Chuckled Ezio.

"No I KNEW about that, arsehole." Connor wobbled. "It has to do with private parts." He smiled knowingly.

"Oh God! Altair he knows about sex!" Ezio laughed. "Call in the inquisition! Call the Crusaders!"

"I mean" Connor paused to hiccup. "I always _knew_ about it, but now I really _know_ you know?" He turned on Altair. "So…how accurate was the book?"

"That is quite enough." Altair growled, making a lunge for the book.

"Oh ho! Nope!" Connor giggled.

"Brother!" Ezio yelled, opening his arms. Connor threw the book to him, and Ezio caught it, opening to a section. "Oh blast this is one of the boring bits about the war…" He mused, thumbing through.

Altair threw himself at Ezio before he could find one of the juicy bits. As far as he was concerned, it was private information. The book fell to the ground and was picked up by Connor who expertly flipped to the middle.

"See this here is my favorite part." Connor smiled, scanning the page. "Was it really like spreading butter?"

Now, bright red from head to toe, Altair growled and took a stance. "THIS ENDS NOW OR I SWEAR TO ALLAH YOU TWO WILL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SPELL 'ASSASSINATED'."

"Well… fine." Connor muttered. Brave as he was from the alcohol, this roar of complete and blind rage shook him right down to his tomahawk. He hastily stashed the book in his sack and walked briskly back to the campsite.

When the three of them turned around, they found a familiar face sprawled on the ground, one-arm and all.

Altair cursed under his breath.

"Well, hello Novice. Excellent wine, by the way."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Why are _you_ here?" Altair crossed his arms.

"Um, who is that?" Asked Connor.

"That's Malik Al-Sayf." Ezio smiled. "Altair's keeper."

"He is not my keeper." Altair growled, not taking his eyes off Malik's reclining figure for a second.

"Wait… you're Malik?" Connor hiccupped, the wine was still effecting him. THE Malik?"

"Did I miss something? Is there another of me somewhere?" Malik scoffed, downing more of the flask.

"Don't drink it _all_…" Whined Ezio softly.

"You're the author of _The Lusty Arab Stallion Gallops at Midnight_!" Connor beamed, and then bowed before him. "Master."

Malik pointed to Connor and looked at Altair knowingly. "Now pay attention. This here is respect. I know it's foreign to you but –"

"You took the most _venerable_ moment of my life and made it public!" Altair snorted. "The book should be destroyed."

"Not on your live, Novice. That thing is my legacy. I think I shall write another." He mused,finishing off the wine. Ezio moaned in the background.

"You wouldn't dare." Altair sheathed and unsheathed his hidden blade, a tic he picked up two years ago.

Malik signaled to Connor. "Be ready. Protect the book with your life."

"Yes sir!" Connor glared at Altair and held his sack close.

"How dumb do you think I am? I'll wait.". Alair said, spitting on the ground. Then he took the now burned rodents off the fire.

"I'll be waiting too." Malik smiled. "When she rejoins us it's BOUND to happen again." He smelled the meat and wrinkled his nose. "I see you still can't cook."

They choked down their meat.

"So, how did you get here?" Connor asked, cross-legged.

"I followed you" Malik smiled, sucking a bone before throwing it into the fire.

"I didn't even notice" Altair grumbled to himself, massaging his brow.

"Don't loose sleep." Malik chuckled. "I am the best after all."

"So did you really teach Altair everything he knows?" Ezio asked at Altair's expense.

"Most of it" Malik chuckled.

"More like the other way around." Altair scoffed.

Connor yawned, and they all found they were rather tired.

"You all sleep. I'll take the first watch." Altair sighed, going out to the horse.

"We are out in the middle of nowhere? Who could possibly find us?" Ezio chortled.

All three of his fellow Assassins gave him a look.

"Alright fine, Ezio will go second…" Ezio curled into himself.

The night glided by without much consequence, and as Malik took last watch and saw the sun rise, the Assassins felt that perhaps this story would have a happy ending after all.

The four of them piled awkwardly onto the horse, now closer together than ever. The horse snorted in annoyance with the weight increase, and they were now traveling slower than ever.

"I feel like squirrel carcass" Moaned Connor from the middle of the horse. "Why does the sun have to be so piercing?"

Ezio laughed loudly and Connor covered his ears angrily. "It's called a HANG OVER, little brother."

"Leave him alone." Altair huffed. He was having a hard time navigating across the Mediterranean plains, and he was beginning to wonder if they were lost again. The last thing he needed was for a fight to break out behind him.

"But it's so easy…" Malik chuckled, draped, face first over Altair's lap. Altair swiftly elbowed him in the middle of the spine and Malik cried out.

Malik's cry set the already irritated horse into a frenzy and it went from a walk straight into a rollicking gallop. The Assassins screamed, grabbing onto the horse and each other. However, their specialty was in killing people, not rodeo and one by one they all tumbled to the ground.

Connor curled in a ball on the ground as he was under the impression that his skull was a bouncy house and several pointy elbowed children were jumping about, cracking it in places.

Ezio laughed and hopped up, helping the youngest brother to his feet.

"The first time is always the sweetest, brother" He smiled.

"Yeah yeah" Connor grumbled.

Malik and Altair were already looking to the horizon. The impressive buildings of Venice could be seen just on the horizon.

"Alice is strong." Malik looked to Altair, noticing that his friend was playing with his hidden blade again. "She wouldn't betray us, and she wouldn't die."

"How do you know? I..." Altair blushed and continued softly "_slept with_ herand I _still_ don't know her! I don't know if she even…"

"Peace brother" Malik barked. "You normally aren't so flustered … it's making me nervous. As long as you remain a cold tool of death, we should be able to retrieve her without a hitch."

"Don't you tell me how to act!" Altair huffed, throwing his arms in the air. "I can still kill a man without a trace." He threatened Malik who smiled.

"And don't forget you've got Connor and I!" Ezio announced, startling his older brothers who had no idea he was there the whole time.

"We'll do it together Altair. Almost everyone on our hit-list will be there." Connor said in his cool simple voice.

Altair simply looked at the ground sadly and set his jaw. Then he looked up at the skyline, more determined than ever.

Without a warning he took off, and they all followed suit, streaking across the plain.

Although they were all exhausted, when they arrived in Venice a silent resolve hung in the air.

Ezio was the first to look up. "What in…" He breathed, looking up at the city.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, straightening up.

"It's exactly as it was… in my timeline." Ezio mused, touching a building to make double sure.

All the assassins looked at each other, fearing the worst. After all this kind of mischief couldn't go on for long without serious repercussions.

"Maybe you shouldn't _touch_ –" Malik was cut off as Altair brushed past, walking into the city.

Altair walked purposefully into the city ignoring his brother's warnings. The street seemed to form from light beneath his feet until the whole city materialized.

"This seems bad" Connor murmured from behind him, looking around at the light. "It reminds me of the time that spirit visited me"

"It reminds me of the time I talked to the goddess Juno." Ezio breathed. "She had fabulous – where are you going!?" But his words were wasted on Altair, who was already climbing to a viewpoint.

"He's going to get us all killed." Malik growled as he chased his friend.

The three assassins chased their spellbound leader as he climbed to the top of a cross and looked around. After a few seconds he came down.

"That's where they're holding her." He said, pointing to a large tower in the center of town.

"Then let's make haste" The nagging feeling was starting to get to Ezio too. The quicker they saved her and left, the quicker they could be out of this strange gap in time.

"Have you both lost your minds?" Malik hissed. "We need a plan. If we just run in, everyone will see us and we'll have to lay low for at least a month. I don't know who's palm to grease if we get into trouble - I don't have any contacts here" Malik was starting to breathe heavily.

Connor put a hand on Malik's back. Seemingly the only one left un-effected by the atmosphere, his breathing was even and he brought the whole group's heart beat down to a rational pace. "We should look at the building first. See if it has any weaker areas."

The assassins all nodded and went about the task, regrouping on top of another building.

"The south wall is unguarded." Altair said, playing with his hidden blade.

"So is the trap door on the roof. Only one guard." Connor nodded.

Malik sighed. "Altair, sneak in the south door. Connor and Ezio will support you by going in through the roof."

They all nodded and disappeared into the city. Malik looked upwards at the mockingly starry sky, wondering if the mission would be a success.

Without warning, his three assassin brothers were propelled at full force towards him, sending them all sprawling around the rooftop.

"THERE! LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Screamed a chorus of guards as they all charged in.

The four assassins streaked off into the black, each finding a hiding spot.

Connor crouched in a well, Ezio and Altair shared a haystack and Malik just kept running.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE ROOF-GARDENS?" He yelled as he ran. Eventually he spied a pile of hay and dove into it.

Eventually they all regrouped.

"What the hell was _that_?" Malik spit. "I thought you three were supposed to be assassins, not pre-school cut-purses!"

"I don't know what happened! I put my hand on the knob - _no one_ was there – and all of a sudden I'm flying through the air!" Altair griped, playing with his hidden blade all the more violently, almost slicing his hand. "Ach dammit."

"Brothers, I think I have the answer." Ezio smiled. "We all agree that this is somehow put together by Alice, correct? Then think of that building like a woman –"

"I _don't _like where this is going, Ezio." Altair growled.

"- We can't force ourselves in. We have to be let in." Ezio finished, smiling triumphantly.

"That was not as bad as I thought it was going to be." Connor mused, a bit disappointed.

"Outside, I noticed that they let several courtesans in the building for the entertainment." Ezio's grin broadened.

"Should have known he wasn't _done_" Connor said in a tone of – almost – mock admiration.

"You are suggesting we dress up?" Altair spit.

"Exactly. If this place is exactly like the place I used to know, all the courtesans know me. We need only ask." He smiled.

Altair looked at Malik in disbelief. Connor looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh come on it's worth a shot" Malik grinned. "I'm sure you and Connor will both make stunning women."

* * *

Desmond pulled himself away from the animus with all his might.

"WHAT THE – NO!" He yelled, pressing himself against the wall.

"What happened?" Shaun's voice shimmered to life in his ear. "Did Altair die? How would that affect this future, I wonder."

"NO THAT'S" Desmond took a breath. "That's not it! This damn bitch." He panted. "She promises answers and gives me a farce every single time! White rabbit my ass."

"Desmond calm down and tell me exactly what you saw." Shaun said in his best comforting voice – which of course only sounded like a slightly deeper sarcasm.

Desmond took a deep breath and recited everything that he saw.

"Well. I have to say that is quite… interesting." Shaun sighed. "Employing critical thinking skills we can deduce that she wants you to witness the strength of friendship that she herself so lacked in her life."

"We can? It seems like meaningless bullshit to me." Desmond whined, looking around the warehouse to confirm that all the doors were just as locked as they were when he was first trapped.

"Didn't you pay attention in English one? Tsk tsk Desmond."

"DON'T TSK ME." Desmond screamed out of desperation.

"Look, it seems to me that you have interrupted the young lady. It seems to me that had you stuck through to the end of the session, many things would be made abundantly clear." Shaun sighed tiredly. Did he always have to lay everything out for Desmond?

"So you're saying I should… get back in the animus?" Desmond said quietly.

"Yes."

"But … you know the last thing a man wants to see are his proud ancestors dressed up like prostitutes." Desmond whined as he approached the animus.

"Be sure to tell me everything when you submerge again. Your ancestors are far more interesting than mine." Shaun scoffed.

Since it seemed to Desmond that arguing would be met with more sass, he sighed and mounted the animus once more.

_Notes:_

_HELLO EVERYONE! So sorry for taking a while to upload this chapter, I've been struggling with writer's block. It's gotten to the point where I will try pretty much everything to get un-stuck so if any of you geniuses have any methods PLEASE tell me - because I want to get back to cranking out this sassy goodness. _

_stay awkward_

_- Skye_


	5. Chapter 5

5

In a dark stinky back room of the Bloody Rose, Ezio pulled the corset tighter around Altair's waist.

"OW! WHY are you pulling so HARD?" He spit, as he felt his eyes swell to popping capacity. It felt as though his organs we being squished up to his brain and his liver was in a dangerous position to come spilling out his left ear.

"Oh come on you sissy. We want to be convincing." Ezio hissed. "Connor was fine." The youngest brother indeed was fine, and a small bit proud of his slender frame – it was finally paying off. Besides, he felt a little less jealous of his brother's bulky muscles.

"This is a" –he was cut off by the final tug from Ezio – "OOF" He was positive his liver was halfway out his ear now, and his intestines were currently engaging in a turf war with his esophagus. His head spun.

"What was that brother?" Ezio grinned.

Instead of answering, Altair pushed past Malik and the hard-looking woman who ran the establishment and grabbed a chamber pot, vomiting into it. It relieved the pressure a tiny bit, and wiping his mouth he found that the liver and his brain had made peace and were perfectly content to share the space in his skull.

"This is an awful Idea" Altair said weakly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Malik smiled, tapping his bottom through his skirts.

"I WILL –" He found that yelling took a lot more air than he was accustomed to, and his head spun again. He clutched the chamber pot and willed himself not to faint. "You are going to regret this when we are through." He rasped quietly.

"Well, let us be off." Ezio smiled, walking by with Connor who caught Altair's elbow and pulled him along with such force that Altair nearly left his wig behind.

"YOU BETTER HAVE THOSE BACK IN GOOD CONDITION" Yelled the madam after them. Looking back at her Altair had a new respect for the women of Italy.

_Anyone who can do anything in one of these contraptions is indeed a hardened warrior._ He thought as he was steered by his brothers through the brothel and out onto the street.

The cold night air was bracing as Altair finally managed to stand upright. He remembered why he was doing this. He looked at Connor – who's hair had been curled and was wearing a dress of emerald green, and his brother Ezio who's hair had been piled up and was wearing a gown of scarlet. They both looked hideous and Altair smiled to himself.

Ezio had only known Alice briefly, and Connor didn't know her at all and yet they were willing to go through this rare slice of hell with Altair to get her back. Altair gathered up his white dress with a determined hand and led them down the street.

"We're running out of time" He rasped, still not completely able to breathe in the corset, but determined to breach the tower they pressed on through the dark streets.

A few drunks stumbled out onto the street and whistled to Connor who turned red.

"Bella donna!" The one on the left warbled.

"Um h-hi?" Connor answered, waving slightly. Ezio massaged his powdered brow with his fingers.

The drunk advanced, and Connor stood, paralyzed, unsure of how to handle the unique situation.

The drunk toppled over and his hand went to Connor's breast.

"Oops heheh" The drunk burped. Then it slowly donned on him. He poked the horrified Connor's pectoral muscle again with mounting disappointment. "OY! YOU'RE A –"

He never finished the sentence because Ezio slugged him across the face with his broad manly fist.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER" He bellowed, clearly throwing himself into the role whole heartedly.

"Ugh could we just" But no one could hear Altair in his current squished state. The other drunk had seen his friend get punched by the scarlet 'lady' and he was set on revenge. Or as set as you can be when you have several flagons flowing through you. He stumbled over and flailed his limbs at Connor – who was now decidedly angry – and before long a fight was breaking out in the alleyway. Drunks and malcontents seemed to pour from every window and every doorway swarming and punching the first person they could find.

Altair sucked in his cheeks and pulled his 'sisters' out by the scruffs of their necks and around the corner.

"What were you two _thinking?_" Altair hissed, panting. Physical exertion was really out of the question in this getup and he wondered how his brothers were able to function.

Ezio fixed his makeup and sniffed. "No one treats one of my sisters that way."

"Am… am I really that pretty?" Connor asked quietly, looking at the other two innocently.

Altair's anger bubbled inside him but unable to do anything in his current state, he stalked away muttering under his breath.

It wasn't long until the three brothers reached the tower door. The guards smiled at them but still barred the door with their spears.

"Sorry 'ladies' but Borgia does not wish to be disturbed at this time. Very important meeting, and they only ordered one round of courtesans." He leered.

"As soon as they have the smallest bit of authority, white men turn into bastards." Connor grumbled.

The guard turned his head to Connor, but before he could say anything, Ezio pushed to the front and winked at one of the guards.

"De Sable ordered us. He did not wish to be outdone by the Borgia. He has very unique tastes." Ezio said, leaning into the vocal guard, successfully able to both intimidate and nauseate him, and they were granted entrance.

The inside of the tower was lavishly decorated and lit by a bright golden light, illuminating the scene.

Along a long table, there sat countless Templars all from their different timelines. They were all talking in a low rumble. At the head of the table sat Cesare Borgia, surrounded by his courtesans, to his left sat Robert de Sable and to his right sat Haytham Kenway. A little further down the table, they spotted an uncomfortable looking Al Mualim. As they scanned upward, Altair inhaled sharply. On a platform above the Templar gathering sat a random looking crusader, strapped to a gilded throne, and at it's feet the apple of Eden as well as several other artifacts.

Because Altair knew that random soldier wasn't random at all. That was Alice.

Ezio elbowed him and gestured towards Robert and Altair begrudgingly followed. As much as he hated it, they would stand a better chance waiting for a distraction, as Cesare stood, clinking his glass to get attention.

"Brothers. Soldiers. Friends. This is the hour that we have all waited for. By our forces combined, we have been able to over power the Assassin forces in Italy. As well as North America and we are already extending our embrace to the middle east. But, I don't think I should say any words further before directing our attention to our guest of honor. "

He swept around in a grand gesture to the figure on the throne. The whole room went up in boisterous applause and the three brothers joined as not to draw attention. Altair's eyes narrowed. The Alice he knew would be horrified by this situation, but she sat there, fixed to the throne – and he couldn't see her face for her helmet, but she wasn't even struggling.

"If it was not for this brave soldier, our forces would have never collided. She is in fact, the fixed point in time by which all this madness swirls. But the fog that has unbalanced our foes has made us strong!" Cesare lifter his goblet to her, but not to be outdone, Robert de Sable stood and his chair screeched on the stone floor.

"A _woman_? In _my army_?" He yelled, slamming down his goblet.

"Does Maria not count then?" Kenway smirked into his wine.

"Do not speak to me of mistakes. Your son turned to the Assassins!" Robert yelled.

"Brothers! Peace!" Borgia yelled, trying to calm his accomplices, but both sides were far too prideful to stop.

Altair saw his chance. Quietly he cut the strings of his corset with his hidden blade and darted forward over the table towards Alice. The Templars yelled and all stood, some of them chasing after him. But Altair couldn't hear them. All he cared about was reaching Alice. He ran foreward step by step and jumped over Borgia's head, hand outstretched towards Alice. He landed on the stage and his hand touched her shoulder. All of a sudden the world around him flashed white and he found he was in an empty white space with the crusader.

"Alice…" He started, relived and confused at the same time. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

She slowly took off her helmet and her quiet face and thin hair tumbled out. She looked at him, but did not appear to actually see him.

"They showed me what I am." She said, her grey eyes heavy. "I am a mistake. I must right this, they cannot take the future from you." She said, only the smallest inflection of sadness in her voice.

Seeing Alice this broken twisted Altair's heart and turned it black. He clenched his fists to keep the tears from forming. She used to be filled with life.

"A façade to keep myself from seeing how insignificant I truly am. Don't cry for me, Assassin. Soon you will forget I ever existed at all." She said, her voice cracking.

Altair glared back at her. She was still in there. _His_ Alice was still in there. He certainly wouldn't give up now. Not when he was so close.

"You're coming with me." He growled. Her eyes widened and then her brow furrowed.

"This… this dialogue has never happened before." The robotic voice was back, winning out over the broken tones of the original speaker, and her image flickered.

He knew this was his only chance he had to take it or he would be gone forever. He ran towards her to grab her and for one second he felt their bodies touch, signaling the achingly familiar tingle in the bottom of his heart. But it was only one second, and she disappeared into the air again, whispering.

_I'm sorry, Altair. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay again. While I've gotten over my block, I DID have midterms, and when the going gets tough my professors deem it fit to pile on my homework like cheap pancakes. _

_Please enjoy the chapter and as always feel free to critique my writing. _

_Ooh a cliffhanger. _

_-Skye_


End file.
